Questo posto è la morte
| numero_stagione=5 | numero_episodio=05 | data_ABC=11 febbraio 2009 | data_FOX=4 maggio 2009 | data_RAI=3 agosto 2009 | lunghezza=41:46 | centric=Jin Sun | giorni= | titolo_originale=This Place Is Death | sceneggiatore=Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz | regista=Paul Edwards | guest=Guillaume Dabinpons - Robert Melissa Farman - Danielle Rousseau Fionnula Flanagan - Eloise Hawking June Kyoko Lu - Mrs. Paik Marc Menard - Montand John Terry - Christian Shephard | costar=William Blanchette - Aaron Bruno Bruni - Brennan Jaymie Kim - Ji Yeon | uncredited=Alexandra Tobas - Nadine }} è il quinto episodio della quinta stagione di Lost, il novantunesimo di tutta la serie. Locke cerca di interrompere i continui spostamenti temporali dell’Isola entrando nella Stazione Orchidea. Nel frattempo Ben cerca di riunire gli Oceanic 6 per riportarli sull'Isola. Trama Sull'Isola 18 novembre 1988 thumb|left|Il [[Mostro appare a Montand]] Jin, confuso, chiede nuovamente a Danielle quale sia il suo nome e da dove venga, incredulo che quella ragazza sia la stessa Rousseau che lui conosce. Danielle ribatte che lei ed i suoi compagni sono partiti da Tahiti. Quando l’uomo, incredulo, gli chiede poi in che giorno siano partiti la ragazza, incuriosita, risponde di aver lasciato Tahiti il 15 novembre 1988. Jin ribatte di dover trovare il suo campo perché forse l’elicottero è tornato alla spiaggia. I membri della spedizione scientifica discutono sul da farsi. Montand afferma di aver capito che la trasmissione radio che stanno seguendo viene emessa dall’interno dell’Isola. Robert, il fidanzato di Danielle, chiede a Jin se sappia se sull’Isola si trovi una Torre Radio: Jin dice di conoscerne l’ubicazione. Danielle propone a Jin di condurli alla torre radio e poi loro lo accompagneranno al campo. thumb|right|[[Jin trova un muro in rovina]] Mentre il gruppo cammina nella foresta Danielle ha un malore. Robert si avvicina preoccupato ma la ragazza lo rassicura: lei sta bene e così la loro bambina. Quando Robert ribatte che loro figlio si chiamerà Alexander Danielle ribatte che la creatura che porta in grembo si chiamerà Alexandra e sarà una bambina. Quando Robert chiede dell'acqua per Danielle il gruppo si accorge che l’altra donna del gruppo, Nadine, è sparita. I suoi compagni preoccupati, la cercano. Nel silenzio generale Jin sente uno strano rumore: terrorizzato l’uomo avverte i compagni che il rumore che sentono è quello del Mostro. thumb|left|I geroglifici del [[Tempio]] Jin dice ai membri della spedizione che devono scappare il più veloce possibile ma Montand afferma risolutamente che non possono abbandonare Nadine: prima di lasciare il tempo a Jin di ribattere Montand ed i suoi compagni tornano sui loro passi in cerca della compagna. Jin è costretto a seguirli. Poco dopo i due trovano lo zaino di Andine e cominciano a chiamare la donna, poi si dividono per cercarla. In quel momento un albero viene sradicato dal terreno poco lontano ed il corpo di Nadine, morta, si abbatte al suolo dall’alto. Danielle urla e Robert la porta via di peso mentre tutti cominciano a scappare dal Mostro. Pochi istanti dopo Montand si imbatte nel mostro, ora una nuvola di fumo di fronte a lui. La colonna di fumo si scaglia su Montand, lo afferra per una gamba e lo trascina nella foresta. Il gruppo dei suoi compagni insegue il Mostro. Robert riesce ad afferrare il braccio di Montand ma viene trascinato a sua volta. Pochi istanti dopo il mostro scompare dentro una breccia in un muro e tenta di trascinare Montand con sé. Robert, Lacombe, Jin e Brennan riescono ad afferrare la mano dal compagno ed ad impedire che l’uomo venga a sua volta trascinato nell’apertura. Il Mostro comincia a tirare sempre più forte ma i compagni di Montand non lasciano andare il braccio dell’uomo. Improvvisamente il braccio di Montand si stacca dal corpo e resta in mano ai compagni mentre l’uomo viene trascinato nell’apertura. Orripilato Robert lascia andare il braccio amputato. Pochi istanti dopo il gruppo sente Montand chiamarli da dentro l’apertura: ha bisogno di aiuto, è ferito ed il Mostro se n’è andato. Jin cerca di impedire agli uomini di scendere nell’apertura ma gli uomini non lo ascoltano e si calano nel crepaccio. Jin riesce solo ad impedire che Danielle scenda nell’apertura, per la creatura che porta in grembo. In quel momento una luce accecante avvolge ogni cosa e Jin scompare nel nulla. Gennaio 1989 trova il braccio rinsecchito di Montand]] Jin si ritrova di fronte al muro del Tempio e, confuso, osserva una serie di geroglifici inscritti nella parete: l’apertura alla base del Tempio è ancora di fronte a lui ma, quando si avvicina per controllarne l’interno pesta il braccio ormai rinsecchito di Montand. Allontanandosi dal Tempo Jin si ferma a bere da alcune foglie. Voltandosi Jin osserva una colonna di fumo all’orizzonte e, sorpreso, si dirige in quella direzione. Arrivato alla spiaggia l’uomo scopre l'accampamento della squadra scientifica: fra i vari oggetti Jin nota il carillion che Robert aveva regalato a Danielle, un violino e degli attrezzi da campo. Improvvisamente l’uomo si accorge di un nugolo di mosche e di uno strano odore. Avvicinandosi sul bordo della spiaggia Jin scopre i cadaveri di Lacombe e Brennan. I due sembrano essere stati uccisi da dei colpi di arma da fuoco in petto ed alla testa. punta il fucile contro Robert]] Improvvisamente Jin sente una discussione in francese e riconosce le voci di Danielle e Robert. Sporgendosi oltre un’altura Jin nota i due, entrambi armati di fucile, che discutono animatamente. Danielle accusa Robert di non essere più l’uomo che conosceva, di essere cambiato e di essere stato infettato dal Mostro. Robert cerca di persuadere che la ragazza che lui è sempre lui, che ama lei ed il loro bambino e che il Mostro di fumo è solo il sistema di sicurezza del Tempio che hanno scoperto. Robert supplica Danielle di abbassare il fucile. La ragazza, interdetta, dopo lungo tentennamento abbassa l'arma. Immediatamente Robert alza il suo fucile, lo punta contro Danielle e fa fuoco. Ma con suo grande stupore l’uomo scopre che il suo fucile non è carico. Terrorizzata, Danielle spara a Robert in testa, uccidendolo sul colpo, prima che Jin riesca a fermarla. Quando Danielle scorge Jin punta l’arma contro di lui e gli chiede che fine lui abbia fatto dopo essere scomparso ai suoi occhi. Insistendo sul fatto che anche Jin sia infetto Danielle spara anche a Jin, mancandolo di poco. Jin corre nella foresta ed in quel momento avviene un nuovo salto temporale. Primo periodo di tempo sconosciuto Quando Jin riprende coscienza di dove si trova il rumore di un’arma che viene caricata lo fa rabbrividire. Una voce maschile gli ordina di voltarsi lentamente. Obbedendo, Jin scopre che il suo aggressore è Sawyer: i due uomini, increduli, si abbracciano felicemente e Jin spiega a Sawyer ed al resto del gruppo di essere tornato sull’Isola via mare. Quando osserva con più attenzione il gruppo, però, Jin chiede a Sawyer dove sia Sun. Poco dopo, mentre Sawyer sta cercando invano di spiegare a Jin la questione dei salti temporali, Daniel spiega a Miles e Charlotte che probabilmente Jin è stato sbalzato fuori dalla Kahana quando la nave è esplosa e mentre era in acqua è passato di momento temporale in momento temporale esattamente come loro. Jin, non riuscendo a capire la spiegazione di Sawyer chiede a Charlotte di spiegargli cosa stia succedendo e di chiedere a Locke come mai sia sicuro che Sun non sia più sull’isola. La ragazza, malvolentieri, spiega in coreano a Jin che Locke è sicuro che Sun sia in salvo e che li sta conducendo alla Stazione Orchidea perché è convinto che da quel luogo sia possibile arrestare i salti temporali ed anche lasciare l’isola. La donna spiega che John ha intenzione di riportare sull’isola tutti coloro che se ne sono andati, compresa Sun. Quando Jin chiede a Locke il motivo l’uomo risponde che li riporterà indietro perché non avrebbero dovuto andarsene. Poco più tardi Jin chiede a Locke di portarlo con sé via dall’Isola. L’uomo però ribatte che deve andarsene da solo: non sa spiegarne il motivo ma deve le cose devono andare così. Charlotte, mentre cammina a fianco di Daniel che le sta spiegando che forse all’Orchidea c’è la soluzione per arrestare gli sbalzi temporali, incespica. Pochi istanti dopo avviene un nuovo spostamento temporale. Secondo periodo di tempo sconosciuto Il gruppo si ritrova nello stesso punto della foresta ma stavolta è piena notte. Mentre un nuovo salto temporale comincia a farsi sentire Charlotte urla di dolore, seguita poco dopo da tutti gli altri: poi il gruppo svanisce ancora. Terzo periodo di tempo sconosciuto avvisa Jin che l'Isola è morte]] E’ nuovamente pieno giorno. Charlotte collassa a terra priva di conoscenza: la ragazza perde sangue dal naso. Tutti si raccolgono attorno a Charlotte: anche Sawyer e Juliet si accorgono di perdere sangue dal naso. Charlotte si alza improvvisamente a sedere e, sgranando gli occhi, parla a Jin in coreano. La ragazza poi urla a Jin di non lasciare che Sun venga riportata sull’isola perché quel posto significa morte. Jin è molto colpito e preoccupato. Charlotte comincia poi a vaneggiare: chiede a suo madre perché suo padre non possa andare con loro, cosa direbbe sua madre se lei sposasse un americano e si vanta di avere una vasta conoscenza su Cartagine. Locke sprona il gruppo a ripartire. Daniel propone di portare Charlotte con loro ma John ribatte che li rallenterebbe solo: torneranno a prenderla quando avranno arrestato i salti temporali. Charlotte dice a Daniel di lasciare andare gli altri ma Daniel afferma che lui non la lascerà da sola. In quel momento si verifica un nuovo spostamento temporale. Quarto periodo di tempo sconosciuto Daniel si offre di restare con Charlotte, che continua a delirare, mentre gli altri andranno all’Orchidea. Sawyer chiede a Locke cosa succederà se loro arriveranno alla Stazione in un momento temporale in cui l’Orchidea non è ancora stata costruita. Charlotte improvvisamente interviene e consiglia ai compagni di cerca il Pozzo. Il gruppo, nello sconcerto di non sapere se credere o no alle parole della ragazza, partono per raggiungere l’Orchidea, lasciando Daniel con Charlotte. Più tardi il gruppo raggiunge la Stazione Orchidea e la trova costruita ed al suo posto. Juliet commenta sarcastica che hanno avuto veramente fortuna ad arrivare nel giusto istante temporale. In quel momento si verifica un nuovo spostamento temporale. Quinto periodo di tempo sconosciuto dove si trova la Ruota]] muore con Daniel al suo fianco]] Quando la luce bianca si attenua l'Orchidea è svanita. Locke scorge qualcosa nella giungla e poco dopo il gruppo raggiunge uno spiazzo con un pozzo al centro: una fune scende nelle sue profondità. Mentre John saggia la corda Miles si domanda come facesse Charlotte a sapere del pozzo. Nel frattempo nella giungla Daniel cerca di confortare Charlotte. La ragazza rivela a Daniel di essere cresciuta sull'isola e menziona la DHARMA Initiative. Poi Charlotte descrive come lei e sua madre un giorno abbiano abbandonato l’Isola e si siano trasferiti in Inghilterra: la ragazza non ha più visto suo padre da allora. Ogni volta che parlava dell’Isola sua madre le diceva che l'Isola era solo nella sua immaginazione: la ragazza ha quindi deciso di diventare antropologa per trovare l’Isola e poterci tornare. Charlotte, terrorizzata, confida poi a Daniel che da bambina, sull’Isola, c’era un uomo semi pazzo che la terrorizzava: un giorno quell’uomo le disse che se fosse tornata sull’Isola sarebbe morta. In quel momento Charlotte ha ricordato chi fosse quell’uomo: era Daniel. Al pozzo, intanto, Locke sta per afferrare la fune per calarsi all’interno: Jin però lo ferma e gli chiede di promettergli che non porterà Sun di nuovo sull'isola. Quando John gli dice che lui deve riportare tutti sull’Isola Jin afferra la fune e minaccia di tagliarla con un machete. John, alle strette, promette che quando lascerà l’Isola non andrà a cercare Sun; l’uomo chiede però a Jin cosa avrebbe dovuto fare se fosse stata lei a cercarlo. Jin consegna la sua fede a John e gli dice che lui dovrà dire a Sun di aver trovato il suo corpo sulla spiaggia, morto. John prende la fede e promette. John saluta allora i suoi compagni e comincia a calarsi nel pozzo. Arrivato circa a metà discesa, improvvisamente, si verifica un nuovo spostamento temporale. Sawyer afferra la fune ed urla a John di tenere duro. Un attimo prima che la luce si faccia più intensa John molla la presa e cade nel pozzo. Prima del 1867 Quando la luce scompare Sawyer scopre che la fune che sta reggendo scompare ora nel terreno: il pozzo non è ancora stato ancora costruito. Arrabbiato Sawyer comincia a scavare, chiamando John a gran voce, e chiede ai compagni di aiutarlo. Juliet gli dice che ora loro non possono più fare nulla per John. Nel frattempo, nella giungla, Charlotte sembra venir meno. Daniel la incita a tener duro dicendole che quando erano al bunker lui ha parlato con Desmond e gli ha detto di cercare sua madre: lei saprà come aiutarli. Charlotte, incredula, comincia a tossire. Poco dopo la ragazza afferma di non poter mangiare cioccolato prima di cena. Poi i suoi occhi si fanno vitrei e la ragazza muore. Daniel scoppia a piangere. compare a John]] adempie il suo destino e gira la Ruota]] Locke giace sul fondo del pozzo ed urla di dolore perché ha una frattura scomposta ad una gamba. Improvvisamente un uomo appare nel corridoio ed accende una lampada: si tratta di Christian Shephard. L’uomo si avvicina a Locke e gli dice che quando andò a trovarlo lui gli disse che doveva essere proprio lui, John, e non Ben a spostare l’Isola. L’uomo spiega a John che una volta lasciata l’isola lui dovrà radunare tutti coloro che hanno lasciato l'isola e poi dovrò condurli da una donna, Eloise Hawking, che vive a Los Angeles. Quando John gli chiede perché Richard gli abbia detto che lui dovrà morire per compiere il suo compito Christian risponde che è per quel motivo che lo chiamano sacrificio. L’uomo spiega poi a John che dovrà raggiungere la Ruota che si trova nella stanza accanto e risistemarla sul suo asse per fare smettere gli spostamenti temporali. Locke chiede a Christian di aiutarlo ad alzarsi ma l’uomo ribatte che non può farlo. Facendo leva sul suo coraggio John riesce ad alzarsi e barcolla verso la ruota stringendo i denti per il gran dolore alla gamba. Locke osserva la ruota che emette in modo intermittente una forte luce verde-bianca. John si avvicina alla ruota, la risistema a fatica sul suo asse e la ruota. Mentre una luce sempre più accecante riempie la stanza Christian chiede a Locke di salutare suo figlio. Locke chiede di chi si tratti ma prima che Christian possa rispondere la luce diventa abbagliante e Locke scompare. Fuori dall'Isola si scaglia contro Ben mentre Jack li osserva]] Mentre Sun sta per uscire dall’auto il suo telefono: sua madre la saluta e le dice che sua figlia vuole salutarla. Sun parla con Ji-Yeon, rimasta in Corea con la nonna, e le dice che le manca molto e che ha trovato un nuovo amico là in America: si chiama Aaron. Ji-Yeon dice a Sun che vuole che lei torni a casa: Sun promette alla figlia che lo farà presto e poi conclude la comunicazione. Poi la donna afferra la pistola, esce dall’auto e si dirige, decisa, verso Ben puntandogli contro l’arma. Mentre Jack cerca di fermare Sun la donna dice a Ben che è colpa sua se suo marito è morto. Ben ribatte che lui che Jin è vivo: di fronte allo stupore della donna, che lo accusa di mentire, l’uomo afferma di poterlo dimostrare. Sun grida a Ben che per tutti gli ultimi tre anni lei ha pensato che suo marito fosse morto e chiede a Ben di dimostrargli che quello che sta dicendo è vero. Nel frattempo Kate fa uscire Aaron dalla macchina di Sun e lo carica sulla sua. Ben spiega a Sun che qualcuno a Los Angeles può aiutarli a tornare tutti sull’isola e che se lei lo seguirà avrà la prova che Jin è ancora vivo. Kate, sentendo che Ben vuole ricondurli tutti sull’isola si arrabbia molto con Ben e con Jack: la donna accusa Jack di essersi interessato ad Aaron solo per riportarlo sull'isola. Jack dice alla ragazza che non ha mai finto nulla ma Kate, infuriata, sale a bordo della sua auto e si allontana. Sayid, infastidito dalla situazione, comunica ai compagni che se ne vuole andare anche lui ed avverte Jack di non voler aver più nulla a che fare con lui o con Ben. Ben dice a Sun che se lei lo seguirà dalla persona che li aiuterà a tornare sull’Isola lui le darà la prova che lei cerca: se invece lei lo ucciderà non saprà mai nulla. Sun, perplessa, non abbassa l’arma ma accetta di seguire Ben. Ben guida la sua Canton-Rainier lungo una strada trafficata. Jack chiede scusa a Sun per aver abbandonato Jin sulla nave e non essere sceso sotto coperta a portartlo via. La donna gli chiede perché le stia dicendo quella cosa proprio in quel momento ed ipotizza che Jack lo stia dicendo per impedirle di uccidere Ben qualora l’uomo avesse mentito sul destino di Jin. Jack ribatte che dopo quello che Ben ha appena fatto a Kate se non sarà Sun ad ucciderlo lo farà lui stesso. Ben improvvisante inchioda ed urla ai due compagni che se solo sapessero tutto ciò che lui ha fatto e sta facendo per proteggerli non la smetterebbero mai di ringraziarlo. L’uomo dice a Sun che se vuole ucciderlo deve farlo ora. La donna, indecisa, gli dice di continuare a guidare. ed i compagni si riuniscono fuori dalla chiesa]] Dopo essere arrivati di fronte ad una chiesa Ben tira fuori la fede di Jin e la consegna a Sun. La donna, commossa, gli chiede come lui l’abbia avuta: Ben risponde di averla avuta da John. Jack arrabbiato, chiede a Ben come mai prima lui gli abbia detto che Locke non lo aveva mai cercato: Ben ribatte che infatti era stato lui a cercare John, non viceversa. Ben dice a Sun che la persona in grado di riportare tutti loro sull’Isola in modo da salvare i loro compagni, Jin compreso, è all’interno della chiesa alle loro spalle. Devono però sbrigarsi: l’uomo chiede a Sun se andrà con lui. La donna, fissando la fede che ha fra le mani, risponde affermativamente. accoglie gli ospiti]] Desmond raggiunge in quel momento la chiesa e si sorprende di trovare lì alcuni dei suoi ex compagni. L’uomo domanda al gruppo se stiano anche loro cercando la madre di Daniel Faraday. Ben, stupito, non risponde ma si volta ed entra in chiesa, seguito dagli altri tre. All’interno della chiesa Eloise Hawking sta accendendo delle candele. La donna chiede a Ben il motivo per cui lui sia riuscito a portarle solo alcune delle persone. Ben si giustifica dicendo che quello è il meglio che è riuscito a fare nel poco tempo che gli è stato concesso. Eloise ribatte che dovrà farsi bastare solo loro 4, per il momento: sorridendo la donna afferma che è tempo di cominciare. Curiosità Generale * Questo è il primo episodio in cui Ben e Desmond si parlano direttamente. Vengono visti insieme solo in un'altra occasione, vicino ai resti della cabina di pilotaggio nell'episodio "L'inizio della fine". È anche il primo episodio in cui Ben e Sun parlano tra loro, anche se entrambi erano nei stessi luoghi durante l'episodio "L'inizio della fine". Questo episodio è anche la seconda voltain cui Locke e Jin si parlano. In precedenza avevano solo avuto un piccolo scambio di battute nell'episodio "Storia di Kate" dopo che Locke aveva tagliato le manette di Jin. * Alla fine di questo episodio, Sawyer, Jin e Claire sono gli ultimi membri rimasti dei 14 personaggi principali del cast originario che si trovano ancora sull'isola. * Il titolo si riferisce ad una battuta che Charlotte ha in questo episodio. * Tra i vari postamenti temporali, Charlotte dice: "Alza il volume, adoro i Geronimo Jackson". * Ci sono una serie di discrepanze tra la storia rivelata della spedizione scientifica ed il racconto di Danielle della stessa che disse sedici anni dopo a Sayid ed Hurley. Probabilmente questo è il risultato del trauma che si è verificato intorno alla morte della sua squadra ed al suo lungo isolamento sull'isola. ("Solitudine") ("Numeri (episodio)") * La telecamera si sofferma momentaneamente su un lampione fuori dalla chiesa. La stazione con lo stesso nome nascosta sotto la chiesa viene rivelata nell'episodio "316". * Questo episodio presenta il maggior numero di sbalzi temporali (8). Note di produzione *Hurley non appare in questo episodio. *Questo è il secondo episodio a non presentare un flashback od un flashforward (non contando le transizioni tra i diversi periodi di tempo all'interno dell'isola e fuori dall'isola), l'altro è "La costante". *In questo episodio, la telecamera viene spostata irregolarmente mentre i salti temporali si stavano verificando. *Questo è il secondo di solo due episodi di Lost in cui non viene presentato nessun nuovo personaggio, l'altro è "Il brigantino". Errori * Danielle dice negli episodi "Pilota, prima parte" e "Pilota, seconda parte" di essere salpata da Tahiti il 15 novembre 1988, Sayid aggiunge inoltre negli stessi episodi che il messaggio viene trasmesso da 16 anni e 5 mesi, quando precipitarono con il Volo 815 ( 23 settembre 2004). Nell'episodio "Attraverso lo Specchio" scopriamo inoltre che Danielle ha lasciato il suo messaggio alla radio 3 giorni prima di partorire Alex, quindi 2 mesi dopo che lei è giunta sull'isola. Questo implica che il messaggio viene trasmesso da 15 anni e 7 mesi, tuttavia essendo stato quello di Sayid un calcolo approssimato, questo margine di errore è perfettamente comprensibile. * Danielle spara a Robert, si gira e scorge Jin. Per potergli sparare, svuota il percussore con un movimento classico all'indietro, per estrarre la pallottola vuota. Dopo spara diverse volta a Jin in rapida successione. Troppo veloce per un fucile a caricamento non automatico. * Jin sembra sapere dove sia la torre radio pur non essendoci mai stato. * Vediamo che Robert prende la radio da Montand per cercare di chiedere a Jin se ci fosse una torre radio sull'isola. Tuttavia, quando si accuccia per disegnare una torre radio nella sabbia, possiamo vedere Montand con la stessa radio in mano, che magicamente si moltiplica, perché nella scena successiva, Robert sta ancora tenendo la radio. * Quando Robert sta disegnando una torre radio nella sabbia, vediamo la gamba di qualcuno dietro di lui che indossa dei pantaloncini, tuttavia nessuno dovrebbe esserci oltre a Jin, Rousseau, Montand e Robert. * A causa di un'inversione di immagini in post produzione, la cicatrice di John Locke passa all'altro lato del suo volto quando afferra la corda del pozzo. * Sun dice che vuole uccidere Ben perché crede che egli sia responsabile della morte di Jin. Eppure non aveva modo di sapere che Ben aveva ucciso Keamy, causando la distruzione della nave. Da quello che sa, Charles Widmore sarebbe stato molto più responsabile dell'apparente morte di Jin, ma quando lo incontrò, non ebbe problemi con lui. Tematiche ricorrenti * Ben guida un furgone con la scritta Canton-Rainier sui lati, anagramma per reincarnation. (Rinascita) * Il titolo dell'episodio è Questo posto è la morte. (Morte) * Nell'episodio "L'assenza e il vuoto" Ben dice che non vede Locke da 3 anni; l'ha comunque rivisto da allora come afferma in questo episodio. (Truffe e inganni) * Danielle dice a Jin che il suo gruppo è partito il 15 novembre 1988. (Numeri) * Il braccio di Montand viene tranciato dal mostro. Jin dopo un balzo temporale lo vede decomposto. (Parti del corpo mancanti) * Charlotte muore dopo aver sofferto dei viaggi temporali. (Vita e morte) * Charlotte muore con gli occhi aperti. (Occhi) * Charlotte ha vissuto sull'isola quando era piccola e i suoi genitori erano membri del progetto Dharma. Dopo pochi anni, Charlotte abbandona l'isola con sua madre ma senza suo padre. La madre di Charlotte ribadiva alla figlia che l'isola non è mai esistita e che si trattava di una invenzione di Charlotte, facendo diventare lo scopo della sua vita la ricerca di questa. (Segreti) (Problemi familiari) * Quando Charlotte era una bambina Daniel le disse di lasciare l'isola e di non ritornarci mai più. (Connessioni tra i personaggi) (Fato contro libero arbitrio) * Christian Shepard dice a Locke che la sua morte è parte del sacrificio. (Sacrificio) * Jin dà a Locke la sua fede, e Locke la dà a Ben. (Connessioni tra i personaggi) * Sun parla al telefono con sua figlia. (Bambini) * I numeri sono nuovamente ascoltati dal Walkie Talkie del gruppo francese. (Numeri) * Robert e Danielle discutono sul nome di loro figlia. (Gravidanze) (Bambini) * Quando si radunano alle banchine con Ben, un'inquadratura mostra uno yacht con il nome Illusion. (Truffe e inganni) * Rousseau uccide Robert ed il resto della sua squadra. (Morte) * Robert persuade Danielle a non sparargli, solo per poi tentare di ucciderla. (Truffe e inganni) * La donna che sta aiutando Ben e la donna che Desmond ha incontrato prima di lasciare Penny è la madre di Daniel Faraday. (Connessioni tra i personaggi) * Ben ha mentito a Locke riguardo al fatto che Jacob voleva che Ben girasse la ruota anche se Christian aveva detto a Locke di farlo da solo. (Truffe e inganni) * Locke deve sacrificare la sua vita per salvare tutti sull'isola. (Salvezza) Riferimenti culturali *Star Trek: Charlotte dice in maniera sarcastica che lei parla anche il Klingon, riferimento alla lingua inventata di questa serie dal linguista Marc Okrand. * Cartagine: Charlotte afferma di conoscere molto più lei su Cartagine dello stesso Annibale. Annibale era un condottiero vissuto nel 200 a.C. Viene considerato come il più famoso stratega militare della storia. Cartagine era situata nella moderna Tunisia, dove Charlotte scopri l'orso polare con il collare Dharma. Ironicamente, anche se Annibale è la persona più famosa associata a Cartagine, trascorse solo un anno della sua vita adulta vivendo lì. Trascorse la maggior parte della sua vita in Europa e nell'odierna Turchia. * La guida di Christian Shephard dopo la discesa di Locke nella stanza fredda, è molto simile a Virgilio nell’Inferno o Sibilla nell’Eneide. *Incontri ravvicinati del terzo tipo: Lacombe è il nome di un ricercatore del team di cui fa parte anche Danielle Rousseau, un riferimento all'investigatore francese interpretato da François Truffaut di questo film del 1977 di Steven Spielberg. *Gunsmoke: nella versione originale Sawyer dice we gotta get out of Dodge now. Questo è un riferimento a Dodge City nel Kansas, che era una località preferita per i western nella prima metà del XX secolo. La frase fu resa famosa da questa serie tv andata in onda tra il 1950 ed il 1975, in cui ai cattivi veniva spesso comandato di andarsene da questa città. Negli anni '60 e '70 la frase venne adottata nel vocabolario popolare, col significato di lasciare una situazione pericolosa. Tecniche di narrazione * Al loro arrivo alla stazione Orchidea, Juliet dichiara di provare sollievo nel trovarsi nello stesso periodo della stazione DHARMA. Subito dopo averlo detto, vi è un salto temporale e la stazione sparisce. * John ha ripetutamente affermato che Boone era il sacrificio richiesto dall'isola, ma lasciando l'isola ed alla fine morendo per riportare gli altri, John diventa un sacrificio per l'isola. * Sebbene Locke credesse che nessuno avrebbe dovuto lasciare l'isola, era sempre stata sua responsabilità girare la ruota e spostare l'isola, il che significa che il suo vero destino era lasciare l'isola. * Jin dà a John la sua vera per aiutarlo a convincere Sun che Jin è morto, e tenerla lontana dall'isola. Invece, Ben usa l'anello per dimostrare che Jin è vivo ed attira Sun. * Montand, lamentandosi con incredulità della storia di Jin, dice: "prima una barca, poi un elicottero, poi saprai che parlerà di un sottomarino" ed infatti è presente un sottomarino sull'isola, in possesso del progetto DHARMA. * Locke, che prima di giungere sull'isola era paralizzato, lasciando l'isola ritorna parzialmente a quella condizione in quanto subisce una grave frattura alla gamba. * Locke lascia l'isola, ma non sa dove si trovi. * La donna che sta aiutando Ben e la donna che Desmond ha incontrato prima di lasciare Penny è la madre di Daniel Faraday. Analisi della storia * Ben ha preso il lavoro che era destinato a Locke. * Danielle termina la sua relazione con Robert uccidendolo. * La potenziale relazione tra Daniel e Charlotte si conclude quando Charlotte cede agli effetti collaterali del viaggio nel tempo. * Montand era il capo della spedizione scientifica. * Il gruppo dei sopravvissuti sull'isola arriva alla stazione Orchidea e Locke riesce a lasciare l'isola. * Ben riesce a portare Jack e Sun da Eloise Hawking, mentre Desmond trova la madre di Daniel Faraday. Connessione tra gli episodi Riferimenti ad altri episodi * Jin trova il carillon che Robert aveva dato a Danielle. (Solitudine) * Danielle uccide i suoi amici, credendoli malati. Accusa anche Jin dello stesso genere di malattia. (Solitudine) * Danielle spara a Robert, manomettendo il fucile di quest’ultimo. (Solitudine) * Locke viene investito da un raggio di luce proveniente dal basso. (Solitudine) * Montand perde il suo braccio. (Esodo, prima parte) * Robert dice a Danielle che il Mostro, non è un mostro, ma un sistema di sicurezza. Lei, anni dopo, utilizza la stessa frase durante il viaggio verso la Roccia Nera. (Esodo, prima parte) * Desmond e Jack si ritrovano inaspettatamente a Los Angeles nello stesso posto, alla stessa ora. (Uomo di scienza, uomo di fede) * Jin dice al team della Rosseau che sa dove si trova la stazione radio. (Attraverso lo Specchio) * Charlotte dice di conoscere molto di Cartagine, che si trova nell'attuale Tunisia. (Morte accertata) * Il topo di Daniel viene chiamato Eloise in onore di sua madre. (La costante) * Charlotte è costretta a parlare coreano. (Intervento imprevisto) * Christian parla con Locke di quello che si son detti nella capanna di Jacob. (Ricerca febbrile) * Locke trova la ruota che Ben ha usato per lasciare l'isola. (Casa dolce casa, seconda e terza parte) * Christian conferma a Locke che dovrà morire. (L'assenza e il vuoto) * Daniel dice a Charlotte il suo piano che coinvolge Desmond. (L'assenza e il vuoto) * L'episodio riprende dove finisce l'episodio precedente, sia all'interno che al di fuori l'isola. (Il piccolo principe) Allusioni ad altri episodi * Il trascinamento di Montand attraverso la giungla e la scena di inseguimento del mostro è molto simile a quello che successe a Locke. (Esodo, prima parte) * Locke usa una corda per scendere in un pozzo profondo con una fonte di luce nella parte inferiore. (Alla deriva) * Charlotte muore a causa dei salti temporali, come accadde a Minkowski. (La costante) * Nell'arrivare alla ruota del tempo Locke cade e si fa male. (Casa dolce casa, prima parte) * Il salto temporale evita a Christian di dire a Locke il nome di suo figlio, come ha impedito a Desmond di apprendere l'identità della madre di Daniel. (L'assenza e il vuoto) Domande senza risposta * Perché il mostro di fumo attacca la spedizione scientifica? * Perché la spedizione francese è armata? * Cosa è successo a Robert, Brennan, Lacombe e Montand al Tempio? * Come riesce Robert a sapere che il mostro è un sistema di sicurezza del Tempio? ** Perché il mostro protegge il Tempio? * Perché Robert cerca di sparare a Danielle? * Come Ben ha tenuto in salvo i 6 dell'Oceanic? ** Da chi li ha tenuti al sicuro? * Perché doveva essere Locke a spostare l'isola e non Ben? ** Qual è il motivo di Ben di spostare l'isola al posto di Locke? * Perché Christian Shephard non può, o non vuole, aiutare Locke a camminare? * Come poteva Christian manifestarsi prima che l'aereo precipitasse sull'Isola? * Danielle riconosce Jin nell'accampamento dei superstiti nel 2004? Categoria:Episodi della quinta stagione Categoria:Episodi dedicati a Jin Categoria:Episodi dedicati a Sun